Proposal
by Moon's Smile
Summary: Juvia Lockser really didn't know how to take a hint. One-shot FLUFF!


**I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima owns it!**

**Rated T for a tiny bit of language...Lots of Gruvia fluff ahead. :D Enjoy!**

Proposal

It was a gorgeous day in Magnolia.

The sun was setting, turning the blue sky shades of purple and pink and orange. Birds were chirping. A cool, subtle wind was blowing. It was the perfect day to, perhaps, propose to a girlfriend, or something.

Juvia just thought she was going out with her good friends, Lucy and Natsu, to have some fun around the city. Little did she know what was awaiting her.

Faintly, Juvia smiled at Natsu leading her and Lucy to her absolute favorite spot in Magnolia, the river.

There was a bridge atop the river, with a very busy shopping center on top of it, where almost everyone in Magnolia shopped. Lucy bought around fifty bags of clothes (being carried by Natsu of course) from that shopping center, and she was very pleased.

"Hah," Lucy sighed, walking up to the railing of the bridge. "I'm so tired!" She glanced down at the beautiful water sparkling in the sun's orange light. The wind blew subtly through her blonde locks and the long blue curls of Juvia. It was so peaceful.

Angrily, Natsu dropped all of Lucy's bags to the ground, which earned him a loud yell from the blonde. "Natsu! Those were expensive!" Resting his arms on the railing, Natsu glared at his girlfriend.

"I don't care!" he countered, which caused Lucy to place her hands on her hips. "They were heavy!" The blonde grunted and rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the river.

She smiled widely. "It's so pretty. Right, Juvia?" She nudged the blue-haired woman next to her, who seemed to be completely in a trance.

Juvia absolutely loved looking at the river at sunset. It was so…magical. The way the orange and pink lights reflected off the translucent water so beautifully made Juvia never want to look away.

"Yes…" she murmured a few seconds later, unconsciously tightening her grip on the railing. She gazed at the water so dreamily, and it looked like she wouldn't move from her spot for a while.

Natsu and Lucy smirked. Their plan was going perfectly.

In sync, Natsu and Lucy both peeked behind them over their shoulders. Of course, pure chaos was going on behind them, but thankfully Juvia didn't notice. There wasn't much noise, but both of them knew that when Juvia was watching the river peacefully, _nothing_ could disturb her. Nothing.

Wordlessly, the trio watched the water for quite a while, Lucy's thoughts drifting everywhere happily, Juvia gazing wondrously, and Natsu getting more bored by the minute. He was just waiting for the right time.

And it came.

Natsu and Lucy both glanced behind them (going unnoticed by the mesmerized Juvia) and knew it was the right time.

The pink-haired man yawned a fake yawn and stretched his arms, his muscles popping. "Man, I'm bored. It's so quiet _BEHIND_ us…" He yawned again. He added so much emphasis to the word 'behind'.

To his annoyance, the blue-haired woman just nodded scarcely, her gaze still fixed on the river. Inwardly, Lucy groaned.

She looked at her watch. "Erza said she was gonna be here at seven. Man, she's running _BEHIND _schedule." Lucy eyed the Water mage weirdly, to see if she had any reaction.

And she had none.

Natsu looked away, to try to hide his annoyance. This woman did not know how to take a fuckin' hint! He had another idea.

He looked down. "Damn, Juvia, you got a nice _BEHIND_." He added even more emphasis than Lucy. _That_ got Juvia's attention. He grinned sheepishly, waiting for a response.

And his response was a surprised look and a blush from the bluenette, and a kick in the gut from Lucy.

"Idiot!" she scolded. Nervously, Juvia looked away, back at the river.

Both Natsu and Lucy face-palmed in irritation. God she was frustrating!

Sighing, Lucy rested her chin on the railing, a sweat bead running down her temple. Natsu looked behind him and became frantic.

He looked around, trying to figure out what to say next. But, Lucy was quicker than him. "Look!" she chimed, pointing out to the river. "There's a boat _BEHIND_," she looked straight at Juvia, "a dolphin!" Juvia scanned the river with fierce eyes.

She frowned. "I don't see it, Lucy-san." Natsu grinned widely.

"I saw it!" he announced. "_BEHIND_ the dolphin!" Juvia eyed him skeptically.

"_BEHIND!_" Lucy yelled once again, her frantic face inching towards Juvia's. Said woman was still very confused.

"_BEHIND!_" Natsu shouted. His face went closer to Juvia's as well, with a strange expression on his face.

Juvia pouted. "Huh?" Lucy was ready to pull out her hair while Natsu screamed, "ARGH! This is so damn frustrating!"

And together, the blonde and the pink-head both grabbed one of Juvia's shoulders and effectively swiveled her around to face the shopping center behind her.

"_BEHIND!" _

Juvia froze completely.

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets at what she saw.

It was the most gorgeous thing she ever laid eyes on.

There, in the middle of the street (where so many bystanders were witnessing the scene) were letters written on the pavement in the most perfect light blue ice ever. The sun's last rays shined onto the ice, making it glow. There were even gorgeous flowers made of ice around the lettering. It was breathtaking.

And the letters spelled _'Juvia, will you marry me?'_

Juvia couldn't move. Behind her, Natsu and Lucy high-fived while grinning very widely like idiots. They walked up behind Juvia and each placed an arm around her.

And then, the man of Juvia's dreams came out from the crowd, a bouquet of blue roses in his hand. His smile outshined even the sun's light.

One look at Gray made tears well up in Juvia's eyes. Slowly, each one of the guild members appeared behind Gray. Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Levy, Mirajane, Makarov, and many others. Juvia saw Ultear, who was probably responsible for the ice flowers, slip out of the crowd with a smile playing on her lips. Everyone was there to witness the beautiful moment. And they all had large grins on their faces, even Gajeel.

Gray slowly sauntered up to his girlfriend, his smile widening with every step he took. She looked up at him as he stood directly in front of her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Gray scratched the back of his head. "So…what do you say?" he asked, nudging the flowers closer to her. "Will you marry me?" She saw something sparkle inside of the blue flowers. She looked down, and saw a diamond ring stuffed into one of the roses, its light shimmering at her. If it was even possible, her smile grew even larger.

In unison, all of the guild members and the crowd of citizens screamed "Say YES!"

And that's exactly what Juvia did.

"YES!" she squealed loudly, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck and jumping into him violently, almost knocking him off his feet. As they embraced, the crowd went completely wild.

"I love you, Juvia," Gray murmured in her hair. Juvia pulled away and smashed her lips onto his, making the crowd go crazier than it already was.

Juvia pulled away, a smile on her lips and her tears rolling down her cheeks. Gray panicked, tightening his hold around her waist. "W-what's wrong?" He got nervous and Juvia laughed.

"Juvia's so happy…" Gray playfully glared.

"You're such a sap." And they kissed again. And after Gray placed the ring on her finger, the whole crowd attacked the couple and engulfed them in hugs and praises and good wishes.

It was true; Juvia really didn't know how to take a hint.

But she couldn't be any happier than she was then.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This was inspired by something similar that happened to my friend. x3**

**Did you like the fluff? I hope so! Tell me your thoughts in a review. :)  
**

**Ohh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other 2 one-shots. You guys rock! :D  
**


End file.
